Remember Me
by TheLondonTeaCozy
Summary: Nahuel decides to visit Renesme after seven years. Jacob isn't totally happy with him there. What happens is not what Nahuel expected. Pretty much all fluff; Nesssa/Nahuel pairing, but features an unsuccessful Nessa/Jacob relationship. Enjoy!


**Remember Me**

Nahuel had thought that visiting her would be a special thing. In the seven years since he had seen Renesme Cullen, he had thought about her endlessly. He would see her in his dreams; the image of an earthly goddess. He had begun to wonder if she was a glorious myth herself.

But, Nahuel had forgotten all about her protector; the wolf.

El Lobo.

The minute he stepped in the door, Esme and Carlisle had welcomed him like the parents he always wished he'd had. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had become the brothers he longed for; and Alice, Isabella, and Rosalie his second sisters. Renesme had greeted him, more beautiful than even the angel of his dreams.

Little Nessa had grown up; her hair more luscious, her eyes for captivating. She was warm and lovely and, the list went on. He stayed for a week, and spent every moment with her. Renesme showed him her secret places; the beautiful places that only she would know. Even on a sunny day, when he felt the need to bury into the shadow, her infectious smile brought life to him and dragged him out of his shell.

And he loved her even more; he believed she did too.

However, her protector had thought Nahuel overstayed his welcome. Jacob had hovered around Nessa and Nahuel every second they were at the house. After six days, he seemed to have had enough. He confronted Nahuel in the kitchen that morning.

The argument had exploded. The two were at each other's throats, threatening to rip them out, before Carlisle stepped in. In a rage Jacob had stormed out into the rainy woods. Expecting Renesme to had run out into the storm after the wolf, Nahuel had excused himself and dashed out the front door.

He stopped running at the end of the drive way.

He knelt down on the asphalt and buried his face in his hands. He felt the rain running from his hair, through his hands becoming the tears that he longed to cry. He had lost her, and it was his fault. She was the only one he wanted and she was gone. He was being a self-absorbed child; and he didn't care.

His pride didn't matter now.

"Nahuel, are you leaving?" He turned and stood. There she was; Renesme, in all her rain-soaked wonder, was right in front of him.

"I think it would be best if I did." He replied, feeling the sadness well up inside his heart. Renesme took a bold step forward, able to touch him now.

"Do you really want to leave?" She murmured her voice steady like the rain.

"Not entirely..." Nahuel whispered, ashamedly looking at the ground. Renesme reached out a touched his cheek, bringing his eyes to hers.

"It's your choice, but..." Renesme stepped even closer. They were almost touching now. "if you really must go, Nahuel..."

Then, the world froze as she filled the distance between them. Her lips were soft and light against his. He had heard about the burst of stars with a first kiss with someone you love deeply; the supposed sky-rocketing to Cloud Nine. He didn't feel that with Renesme.

He felt a burning passion; he felt the little fire he kept going when it came to the youngest Cullen become a blaze. All he felt, saw, smelled, tasted was supremley hers. Nahuel ahd nevered wanted anything more in his whole life.

When they broke apart, her warm chocolate eyes stared into his. Rain drops on her cheeks gave her a sad look, pleading with him not to go.

"Remember me, Nahuel." She whispered. "Promise me you will."

He looked at her in awe, wishing that they would kiss again.

"Renesme," He said, "Why would I need to remember you, if I never want to leave?" She reached up and hung her arms around his neck in a loose embrace, shifting on her toes.

"You won't ever have to..." She smiled and took his hand.

They walked slowly back to the house together, making up for lost time.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hiya everyone! I hope you enjoyed this little piece. This is what I like to call dark fluff. It's edgy and brooding, but still sweet and meaningful. I've really gotten into Ness/Nahuel fanfiction. They are the twilight side of my obsessive Harry/Hermione shipping. You will be hearing more from me, I promise!

Rate, review, and favorite:

Carie Lea


End file.
